soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
For Those About to Rot
| writers = Max Cavalera | producers = Max Cavalera | alt_title = Rot | prev_track = Doom | next_track = Touching the Void }} This is a mildly "math-y" song in that it has numerous tempo changes, but repetitive. It has doomy-sounding sections, as well as fast, melodic guitar soloing, and . The outro features , a Cuban drum, and , a Chinese wind instrument that was introduced to Cuba. The outro was recorded by the Nile River during Max Cavalera's trip to Egypt. He explained on Roadrunner website: "By the Nile River, there was this crazy gypsy band playing killer music. I happened to have my recorder so I recorded them and made an interlude out of their performance. It felt so authentic to have that outro - like old Sepultura. I'd rather the record sounds live than use a sound library from the Internet. That outro is subtle. I've been making records for so long, and I finally found the perfect balance between brutality and experimentation." This song discusses about a family member, children or anyone close suffering fatal tragedy in war. The song title was inspired from the AC/DC song " ". Lyrics The youth in the war They say, they kill no more Fuck you and your wars They say they fear no more The youth in the war They say they feel no more Fuck you and your wars They say they hear no more Time of war, time to rot Time of horror, time of sorrow Time of killing, time of bleeding Time to fight, time to die For those about to... rot For those about to... die For those about to... rot For those about to... The youth in the war They say, they see no more Fuck you and your wars They say they feel no more The youth in the war They say, they breath no more Fuck you and your wars They are no more Time of war time to rot Time of horror, time of sorrow Time of killing, time of bleeding Time to fight, time to die For those about to... rot For those about to... die For those about to... rot For those about to... Fuck you and your wars Motherless children Fuck you and your wars Fatherless sons Fuck you and your wars Enough is enough Fuck you and your wars Why don't Presidents die in war? Time of war time to rot Time of horror, time of sorrow Time of killing, time of bleeding Time to fight, time to die For those about to... rot For those about to... die For those about to... rot For those about to... Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar * Marc Rizzo – lead guitar, flamenco guitar * Bobby Burns – bass guitar * Joe Nuñez – drums, percussion * Fedayi Pacha – conga * Jean-Pol Dub – suona Songwriter * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music Enginucers * Tim Lau – , , drum programming, digital editing * – * – * Max Cavalera – Category:Songs Category:Conquer tracks